


The Immortal Slayer

by mitkit99



Series: The Heroines [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Iron Man (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Allen Francis Doyle - Freeform, Angst, Betrayal, Buffy Summers Needs A Hug, Character Bashing, Episode: s07e19 Empty Places, F/F, F/M, Fem Percy Jackson - Freeform, Fem Tony Stark, Hank Is A Good Father, Hank Is A Good Grandfather, Hurt Buffy Summers, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: Buffy Summers hated being thought of as weak and pathetic. She was stronger than that, better than that. Yet that sentiment might be proven true when she is called to Los Angeles to help the people of her past survive a threat while trying to protect them from their own stupidity. Will she succeed with her sanity and secrets in tact or will she fail and doom all those she loves? And will Angel ever realize the truth of her past as a slayer and his connection with her?





	

Life just sucks for some people, you know? It just has a way of punching folks in the teeth for no reason. The Fates are nasty bitches that way; I would know having met them.

It’s always the good people to. The people that would do anything for the ones they love, that have a heart of gold and a gorgeous personality and face to go with it sometimes. I knew one of those, still do actually. She’s my soft spot; she and her boy toy always have been. Her kids are sweet too although her middle kid has a habit of hanging me upside down and setting me on fire just for the hell of it. Kat’s just weird like that.

Her best friend is a good friend too. He and I, we have a lot in common. I never expected him to get screwed over; her either for that matter. But they did and I hate that. I did everything I could to help them and there was nothing I could do.  
Love screwed them over in parallel ways; it’s why they’re besties. Misery loves company after all. They bonded over the fact no one but the other knew what shit the other was dealing with. Granted, she had it worse being a single parent and all. And that is just the relationship thing with her boy toy; I’m nowhere near mentioning all the hell she went through because of her friends, mentor, and sister.

She didn’t deserve it.

Who am I talking about you ask? Who am I? Well let me tell you that and while I’m at it, I’ll let you know the full story.

I am Whistler, messenger of the Powers That Be. One of the people, my friend that I have a lot in common with, who got screwed over is Allen Francis Doyle, ex-vision holder who also happens to be part demon and share my love of Irish whiskey. The main person I’m talking about though is my friend and technically boss. She is without a doubt one of the most terrifying women I have ever met, and for good reason. She is the most highly respected warrior on either side against the fight for good or evil who happened to get majorly screwed up by the people she would give her life to protect, has given her life to protect actually, twice at that.

She is the Immortal Slayer, although you can call her Buffy Summers.


End file.
